1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to a storage interface module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the developments of multimedia technology, storage capacity required for digital data goes larger and larger. Conventional floppy disk in 1.44 MB features in its portable characteristic but still fails to meet the requirement of large storage capacity. Although a conventional hard disk provides a large storage capacity, it still suffers in bulk size which leads to inconvenient carrying.
Since a flash memory has the characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size, and non-mechanical structure, the flash memory is the most adaptable memory to be applied in a portable electronic product, in which a memory card is a storage device adopting NAND flash memory as its storage medium.
Generally speaking, a user is required to access the digital data stored in the memory card through a card reader if intending to process the digital data on a computer host. However, the data transfer between different computer hosts still remains inconvenient, as not all the computer hosts have the built-in card reader. Therefore, along with the popularization of Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, an application of external USB card reader emerges as required. Unfortunately, such external USB card reader suffers in bulk size which also leads to inconvenient carrying.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.